Hikayat Galuh Digantung
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Dikisahkan keturunan para pahlawan besar di bumi, dari Adam sampai kepada anak cucu terakhir. Tersebutlah Adam yang kembali ke surga dan kawin dengan seorang bidadari. Maka dunia pun sunyilah, karena tiada kerajaan yang besar-besar. Adalah para Dewa yang merasa sayang bahwa di dunia ini tiada lagi lelakon peristiwa-peristiwa untuk dimainkan. For Fanfiction event: Folktale Month
1. Chapter 1

**Sekapur Sirih**: Ide cerita diambil dari Hikayat Galuh Digantung dengan banyak sekali perubahan yang ada. Saya tertarik dengan hikayat ini karena saya baru mendengar hikayat ini. Baru saja. Jujur saja, saya sejak dulu lebih tertarik hikayat-hikayat Melayu dan epos-epos India yang masuk ke Indonesia era jaman Hindu dulu. Tapi, ketika mengetahui dan membaca hikayat yang berasal dari tanah Jawa saya seriusan tertarik banget. Dan… tara, saya buat fanfiksi ini untuk memenuhi _challenge__** Fanfiction Event Folktale Month**_, meskipun ini hikayat, bukan _folktale_. Tapi, turunan dari hikayat ini kemudian dikenal sebagai cerita rakyat juga, kok.

**Disclaimer**: Hak cipta animanga Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Hikayat Galuh Digantung merupakan salah satu cerita Panji hasil sastra Jawa yang penciptanya adalah anonim. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam peminjaman tokoh di dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warn**: Penggunaan human name bagi tokoh Hetalia. Typo yang luput dari pengamatan. Multi chapter. OOC. Absurd. Mary Sue!Fem!N. Italy

**.::Selamat membaca::.**

Dua raja besar itu tertawa geli karena mereka tak menyangka akan bertemu di tempat yang tak disangka-sangka jua. Keduanya saling bergandengan dan masuk ke dalam kuil dengan niatan dan doa yang sama kepada para dewa.

Mereka menginginkan keturunan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tak bisa memberi anak kepada istrimu, _Alaric_." Julius menggoda kawannya tersebut. Alaric diam dan mencibir, "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Jika engkau bisa memberi anak kepada Elizaveta, untuk apa kau datang ke kuil ini juga?"

Julius menghela napas berat. Dia menggaruk rambut cokelatnya dengan wajah yang kesulitan untuk menjelaskan, "Yah, aku masih belum bisa mengatur dunia, Teman."

Alaric memandangi patung Zeus di depannya. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran bangku panjang, dan dia berujar, "Hei, Julius."

"Apa?"

"Mari kita berjanji pada Zeus dan Hera, bahwa jika kita mendapatkan anak, maka kita akan menikahkan mereka berdua."

Julius diam. Dia mengambil posisi yang sama seperti Alaric. Duduk dengan bersandaran sambil memandangi patung besar Zeus di depan keduanya. Tangan besarnya mengusap-usap lututnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Tak berapa lama, dia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku setuju. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa berbesan denganmu, Alaric."

.

_**For fanfiction event: Folktale Month**_

_Hama Hitam present_

**HIKAYAT GALUH DIGANTUNG**

.

Alaric menatap Gilbert—anak sulungnya—yang terus menggoda Caroline—putri bungsunya—yang baru mendapatkan baju baru dari sang ayah. Isabele—kakak Caroline—membela adiknya, dan mengutuki sang kakak yang terus berisik di meja makan. Putra ketiga Alaric, Timothy duduk diam sambil membaca buku, dan tidak terlihat tertarik pada makan malam yang disuguhkan di depannya.

"Mana Ludwig?"

Gilbert berhenti menggoda Caroline, tapi gadis kecil itu masih memukuli pundak si sulung. Isabele ikut-ikut memukuli Gilbert, dan si albino hanya tertawa sambil menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, "Entahlah, Ayah. Berbicara dengan bulan lagi, _mungkin_."

"_Dia_ di kamarnya." Timothy memberikan jawaban yang lebih jelas daripada kata-kata Gilbert tadi.

Sang putra kedua datang setelah tiga menit Alaric memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk memanggilnya. Dia duduk di antara kakak dan adiknya, Timothy. Isabele dan Caroline telah kembali ke kursi mereka yang berada di seberang tiga putra Beilschmidt, dan Alaric duduk di ujung meja.

Ketika jamuan terakhir telah sampai di meja besar tersebut, Alaric meminta kelima anaknya untuk berdoa sebelum menikmati makan malam mereka kali ini. Tak ada pelayan yang berada di ruangan mereka, sehingga suasana begitu hening saat mereka berenam berdoa. Hanya terdengar suara gorden-gorden tertiup angin yang berhembus dari pintu-pintu angin besar yang terbuka sedikit di salah satu sisi dinding ruang makan itu, selebihnya sunyi dalam satu menit.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Tim?" Alaric menatap putra terakhirnya yang berada di jangkauan terjauh dari matanya. Pemuda itu memegangi buku dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya memotong daging bakar yang ada di atas piringnya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah jika Ludwig tidak menyikutnya dan Alaric mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Uhm, _yeah_. Sekolahku menyenangkan. Guru-gurunya sesuai ekspetasiku."

Gilbert menyeletuk, "Kau harusnya meniru adikmu, Ludwig."

"Aku tidak tertarik berada di dalam ruangan—" balas Ludwig, "—dan belajar."

Gilbert menunjuk Ludwig dengan ibu jarinya saat dia berkata pada sang ayah, "Sepertinya Ludwig lebih senang menjadi pemimpin tertinggi dalam peperangan daripada menjadi seorang raja, Ayah."

Alaric menatap anak keduanya tersebut yang diam menyantap makan malamnya. _Gilbert benar_, ujar Alaric dalam hati. Ludwig bukan tipe pria yang senang berhitung atau mengurus tata negara, namun dia sangat tangkas memainkan senjata. Dia senang berburu, dan kegemarannya adalah memanah. Alaric sering ditamui oleh warganya yang salah satu anggota keluarga mereka mati atau terluka karena panah yang tak sengaja mengenai mereka saat mereka bermain di hutan. Dan Ludwig sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Ludwig pernah berkata pada Alaric, "Itu bukan salahku. Aku ingin memanah buruanku, tapi _malangnya_ mereka berada di jalur _yang akan_ dilewati panahku. Itu salah mereka."

"Ludwig, _Anakku_."

Ludwig menyuap satu potong daging terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap ayahnya. Alaric berkata lagi, "Bisakah engkau… _sekali saja_ memiliki rasa tanggung jawab, Anakku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ayah? Apakah hari ini ada yang datang kepadamu lagi? Aku bahkan tidak keluar dari istana seharian ini." Ludwig berkata dengan nada tenang, dan menatap mata biru ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Menarik napas, Alaric menjawab pertanyaan Ludwig dengan nada hati-hati, "Bukan untuk hari ini dan esok saja. Aku ingin kau selamanya mengubah sifat liarmu itu, _bisakah_? Kau tidak ingin mempermalukan wajah ayahmu ini di depan keluarga barumu nanti, bukan?"

Alis Ludwig menyatu. Dia kebingungan, "Maksud Ayah?"

"Aku telah berjanji kepada Dewa sebelum kalian semua lahir. Di depan Zeus. Aku telah berjanji akan menikahkan anakku dengan anak seorang temanku jika aku diberi keturunan oleh Hera."

Ludwig masih belum mengerti, "Jadi maksudmu aku telah memiliki calon istri yang telah dijodohkan denganku bahkan sebelum kelahiranku?"

Alaric memberikan kode membenarkan.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Gilbert? Dia anak tertua."

"Itu karena aku berjanji ketika aku baru beristri ibumu, Tim, Isabele, dan Little Carol. Aku tak menyangka akan menikah lagi dengan ibunya Gilbert, dan tak menyangka dia akan lahir lebih dahulu sebelum kalian."

Gilbert menyeringai dan menggoda Ludwig dengan lirikan matanya. Ludwig diam, dan wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dengan siapa Lud akan menikah, Ayah?" Isabele menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan antusiasme yang besar karena pernikahan Ludwig memberikan arti baginya bahwa Isabele akan mendapatkan kakak perempuan. Dia sudah cukup muak dengan kelakuan jahil Gilbert, atau sikap tidak peduli Ludwig. Dia juga tak bisa akrab dengan kakak lelaki terakhirnya, Tim, yang selalu berdiam diri dengan bukunya.

"Felicia Vargas."

"Felicia Vargas?"

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang berbalik menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Paman Antonie!" Felicia berlari ke arah seorang pria yang menatap tak percaya gadis yang baru dipanggilnya. Felicia melompat ke arah Antonio dan dengan sigap pria itu memeluknya dan mengangkat tubuh ramping sang gadis.

"Ya ampun, Feli, sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu denganmu. Engkau sudah besar. Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu."

Felicia tertawa sumringah. Dia mencium pipi Antonio, dan dia juga memeluk Alfonso—kakak Antonio—yang datang bersama Antonio ke Istana Vargas. Pria berambut panjang itu mengacak-acak rambut Felicia dan mencubit hidung Felicia dengan gemas. "Kau sudah menjadi wanita dewasa sekarang, Feli."

Antonio dan Alfonso diajak Felicia untuk duduk di kursi taman yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Antonio terus menerus mengagumi bunga-bunga mawar yang mekar dengan indahnya. "Kau yang merawat mereka semua, Feli?"

"Ya. Uhm, sejujurnya tidak benar sepenuhnya. Aku dibantu juga oleh banyak pelayan. Aku mana mungkin sanggup merawat semua ini sendirian." Felicia tertawa dan tersenyum puas memandangi taman peninggalan ibunya tersebut. Dia menuangkan teh ke cangkir Alfonso dan Antonio, dan meminta pelayannya untuk membawakan lebih banyak _snack_ untuk dua tamunya hari itu.

"Setelah lama tidak kemari, kalian baru sempat datang sekarang? Jahatnya."

Antonio tertawa dan menggoda Felicia, "Karena dunia ini lebih luas, lebih cantik, dan lebih seksi darimu, Feli. Jadi kami lebih suka menggerayanginya. Hahaha."

Felicia memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak suka. Dia memandang pamannya tersebut dengan jengkel dan memukul pelan sang paman dan ikut tertawa tak lama kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu, Feli." Alfonso tersenyum pada putri sulung Julius itu dan kesan menyeramkan yang selama ini selalu bersama-sama dengan sosok Alfonso seketika lenyap saat kakak dari Antonio itu menatap lembut Felicia. Felicia mendelik dan berkata dengan bosan, "Aku sering mendengar kata-kata itu, Paman. Ya, ya, ya. Aku memang mirip seperti ibuku karena aku memang putri ibuku!"

"_Well_, dimana adikmu, _honey_?"

"Lovino? Yeah, mungkin sedang di kuil lagi. Heran, tempat kesukaannya selalu kuil. Sebenarnya Lovi itu anak ayah atau anak Zeus, _sih_?"

"Tentu saja dia anak ayah."

Felicia terpekik saat ayahnya tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakangnya. Dia merajuk dan jengkel pada sang ayah.

"Kudengar kalian sudah sampai di Italy, jadi aku ingin mengeceknya langsung. Tak kusangka, gadis manja ini yang menemukan kalian terlebih dahulu." Julius tertawa-tawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Felicia yang masih merajuk padanya.

Antonio dan Alfonso buru-buru menunduk pada sang raja dengan penuh hormat, tapi segera dilarang oleh Julius, "Oh, ayolah, _boys_. Berhenti seperti itu. Aku sudah cukup tua untuk mendapat perlakuan seperti itu."

Antonio yang berdiri tegak terlebih dahulu dan memperlihatkan sikap bersahabat, "Yah, kebiasaan lama, _Your Majesty_."

Julius menepuk pundak sang bungsu Carriedo, "_Kebiasaan lama_, katamu? Kau sendiri lama tidak menemuiku. Kemarilah! Kemarilah! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian, karena itu aku mengundang kalian pulang dari perjalanan panjang kalian."

"Pembicaraan apa, Ayah?"

Julius menatap putrinya, dan menyentil hidung sang gadis, "Rahasia. Kau belum boleh tahu. Ayolah, Alfonso. Antonio. Kita ke ruangan kerjaku."

.

"Aku menyayangi ayah, jadi aku tak mungkin melawan permintaan Ayah. Apalagi hal itu merupakan janji kepada Dewa."

Felicia mengucapkan hal itu di depan ayahnya, adiknya, dan dua pamannya. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis kepada mereka berempat. "Dan aku percaya, pilihan ayah merupakan pilihan terbaik untukku."

Julius tersenyum gembira mendengar jawaban putrinya saat dia akhirnya memberi tahu sang sulung mengenai rencana pertunangan dengan Ludwig, putra Beilschmidt. "Aku berjanji kau akan baik-baik saja nanti, _Putriku_. Aku berjanji kepadamu. Putra Beilschmidt adalah pemuda baik-baik dan dia sangat penyayang. Dia adalah orang paling bertanggung jawab, dan dia akan mencintaimu dengan _seluruh_ jiwanya."

Felicia tersenyum sangat manis kepada ayahnya. Hatinya saat ini sama hangatnya seperti perapian yang memberikan kenyamanan di tengah musim dingin tahun ini. Felicia senang, sekali lagi dia bisa memberikan kegembiraan di hati ayahnya. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya selain melihat senyum di wajah sang ayah.

Kayu berbunyi saat api memakannya. Menjadi lagu yang menemani malam dingin Felicia yang kini sendirian di tempat yang tadi menjadi saksi pembicaraan keluarga dan penentu masa depan Felicia. Felicia masih tersenyum, mempermainkan api yang ada di perapian dengan tongkatnya. Dia tak menghiraukan wajahnya yang panas karena terlampau dekat dengan api. Dan senyumannya sama sekali tidak hilang meski terbakar api sekalipun.

_Berbahagialah, Feli_, katanya dalam hati kepada dirinya sendiri. Besok paman Antonio dan paman Alfonso akan pergi ke Jerman dan menyatakan pertunanganmu dengan pangeran yang bahkan belum pernah kau temui. _Berbahagialah, Feli_. Setidaknya kau tidak perlu bingung lagi untuk memilih pria-pria yang selalu datang kepadamu. _Berbahagialah, Feli._

Bosan mempermainkan api, Feli berdiri dari jongkoknya di depan perapian dan memilih duduk di kursi santainya yang berada tak jauh dari sumber kehangatan yang ada di ruangan itu. Kursi dengan bantalan tebal dan empuk itu seperti memijat pundak dan punggung gadis itu. Memberinya sentuhan-sentuhan lembut untuk menggembirakan hati sang gadis yang terus berkeras hati bahwa saat ini dia memang sedang bahagia.

Mata indah Felicia semula-mula menatap dan mengagumi kembali keindahan pahatan yang membingkai perapiannya. Dia juga menatap satu persatu barang-barang keramik dan tembikar yang mengisi rak di atas perapian.

"Felicia?" Felicia berbalik ke arah pintu dimana ada kepala Antonio muncul dari baliknya. "Boleh aku masuk?" pinta sang paman. Felicia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Antonio masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di kursi santai lain yang ada di dekat perapian.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Gugup—dan masih tegang. _Yeah._ Tapi, aku bahagia juga." Felicia mengangguk sambil memberikan kode pada Antonio bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Aku dengar Ludwig Beilschmidt adalah pemuda tampan. Kata teman-temanku. Haha."

"_Yeah._ Uhm, _yeah_, dia memang tampan. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dan…, jika aku adalah seorang gadis, aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya." Antonio melirik jenaka pada Felicia, "Dan aku yakin, wajah tampannya itu sesuai dengan tipemu."

Felicia tersenyum sambil mendelik. Wajah cantiknya terlihat semakin jelita saat disirami cahaya perapian. "Hanya wajahnya saja? Kau pasti juga tahu mengenai dirinya sepenuhnya. Ceritakan padaku, Paman."

Antonio melirik pintu terlebih dahulu, memastikan bahwa dia tadi benar-benar menutup pintunya. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan kursinya pada Felicia sambil berbisik, "Dia memang tampan, _yeah…_."

Sekali lagi Antonio melirik. Kali ini melirik pintu-pintu angin besar yang tertutup dan dihiasi tirai-tirai besar yang tebal dan bagus. "Tapi ada rumor yang ayahmu tidak tahu mengenai si Ludwig ini."

Felicia duduk tegap dan menatap Antonio dengan wajah serius.

"Banyak yang berkata Ludwig ini tidak cocok untuk dijadikan suami wanita manapun."

"_What_? Kenapa?"

Antonio menghela napas panjang, lalu mengelus tangan Felicia yang memegangi pinggiran kursi santainya. "Dia suka bermain senjata dan berburu. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri."

"Paman _tidak sedang_ menghasutku untuk menolak pernikahanku dengannya, _bukan_?"

"Oh tidak, _honey_. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati rajaku sendiri, tentu saja. Aku hanya memberitahumu yang sebenarnya agar kau tidak terkejut jika telah bertemu dengannya nanti. Sungguh, tak ada maksud hatiku untuk membuatmu membangkang dari ayahmu, aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Belaian Antonio di tangan Felicia melemah. Dan dia kini bersandaran. Menatap api di perapian, dan berbicara lagi, "Semoga Dewa telah mengubah hatinya. Aku tak mungkin rela memberikan keponakan tersayangku kepada orang yang memiliki potensi hanya membuatnya sedih saja."

Felicia tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Paman."

"Ya, kau akan baik-baik saja nanti, Felicia. Aku selalu mendoakanmu."

"Dia tidak akan baik-baik saja, _Ayah_!"

Alaric memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Gilbert berdiri di depannya dengan alis yang nyaris menyatu. "Sudah enam bulan aku mendidik Ludwig agar berperilaku baik, namun sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Dia sangat keras kepala! Ah, benarkah besok utusan dari Italy akan datang? Ah, gadis Vargas yang malang."

"Aku tahu, Gilbert. Tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Gilbert berhenti berjalan hilir mudik di depan ayahnya. Dia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi sang ayah, dan memosisikan diri laksana orang berpikir. Dia sudah kehabisan akal. Enam bulan lalu dia mengetahui Ludwig akan ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis baik-baik dari Italy. Dengan niatan tidak ingin mempermalukan wajah sang ayah di depan kawan baiknya, dia bersedia untuk mengajarkan Ludwig hal-hal apa saja yang dia perlukan untuk menjadi seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki laku yang baik dan disenangi orang lain. Tapi Ludwig lebih sering tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya dan sering kabur diam-diam saat Gilbert memberinya tugas membaca gulungan-gulungan sastra di perpustakaan.

Dan enam bulan berlalu tanpa perubahaan sedikit pun pada diri Ludwig.

"Dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang raja yang baik, Ayah."

"AKU TAHU ITU, GILBERT! JADI DIAMLAH!"

Gilbert terdiam dan kini kembali menekur di kursinya. Alaric yang melihat perubahan sikap Gilbert buru-buru berujar bahwa dia menyesal telah berteriak pada anak sulungnya tersebut, "Ah. Maafkan Ayah, Gilbert. Ayah juga sedang memikirkan Ludwig. Aku juga mengkhawatirkannya, sama seperti engkau yang mengkhawatirkan adikmu itu."

Gilbert masih diam. Alaric menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, menghangatkan jari jemarinya. "Apa yang akan kukatakan pada Julius nanti jika ternyata calon suami putrinya tidak bisa menjadi raja yang baik? Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal itu."

DUG

Ludwig tak sengaja mengekspresikan kekesalannya dengan memukul dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Niatnya untuk masuk ke ruangan kerja sang ayah dia batalkan setelah mendengar kerisauan hati kakak dan ayahnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dengan kesal dan penuh amarah, dan wajahnya mengerut dalam. Alisnya menyatu, dan mata birunya terlihat mengerikan. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah kamarnya.

"Toris! Raivis!"

Dua pengawal setianya yang berdiri di depan kamar sang pangeran terpekik dan nyaris melompat saat Ludwig berteriak memanggil mereka. Segera mereka masuk ke dalam kamar Sang Beilschmidt muda dan kebingungan setelah itu saat melihat Ludwig yang bersiap-siap, seakan hendak pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"_Your Highness_?"

"Aku akan pergi malam ini. Kalian ikut denganku!"

Toris bertanya dengan nada bergetar, "Kita akan pergi kemana, _Your Highness_?"

Ludwig memasukkan banyak anak panah ke dalam tempatnya sambil menjawab, "Kemana saja. Yang penting jauh dari tempat ini."

Ludwig juga mempersiapkan pedang kebanggaannya dan pisau kecilnya, hadiah pertama yang dia dapat dari sang ayah ketika dia baru berumur lima tahun.

Toris kembali bertanya karena kawannya masih gemetaran berhadapan Ludwig yang saat ini terlihat sangat murka, "Tapi besok utusan dari Ita…."

"Laksanakan perintahku sekarang, Toris! Aku ingin pergi dari sini, maka aku akan pergi malam ini juga! Jangan mencoba melawanku!"

"_Y… yes, Your Highness_!" Toris dan Raivis menjawab dengan kompak dan gemetar ketakutan. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari kamar saat Ludwig menyuruh mereka mengambil barang-barang yang dia perlukan selama perjalanan. Ludwig menyumpah dalam hati, "_Yeah_, aku memang tidak bisa menjadi raja yang baik, _well_, jika semua orang berpikiran begitu. Bahkan Gilbert. Aku akan menjadi raja dengan caraku sendiri. Lihat saja nanti."

.

Baik Antonio maupun Alfonso saling mengerutkan kening masing-masing ketika mata mereka saling beradu pandang satu sama lain.

"Maaf, _Your Majesty_. Setidaknya bisakah kami menemui putra anda, _Sir_? Bukankah pertunangan seharusnya juga dihadiri oleh Ludwig Beilschmidt?"

Gilbert segera angkat bicara, "Maafkan jika kami lancang dan tidak mengikuti aturan yang berlaku. Jadi sekali lagi saya meminta, bisakah kalian melanjutkan prosesi pertunangannya?"

"Kami, sebagai perwakilan Julius Vargas _The Great King of Italy_, tidak akan melanjutkan prosesi ini sebelum pihak lelaki berhadir di hadapan kami." Antonio berkata dengan nada sopan namun memaksa kepada Gilbert. Gilbert mendelik dan menjawab, "Oh, ayolah. Kalian juga tidak menghadirkan pihak perempuan dalam pertunangan ini."

"Karena memang tradisinya begitu, bukan?" Antonio terdengar mulai kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi Gilbert.

"Sudahlah, Gilbert. Hentikan hal ini segera." Alaric menengahi keduanya yang terlihat mulai akan bertengkar mulut di hadapannya dan beberapa pemuka lain. "Aku akan berkata jujur dan yang sebenar-benarnya kepada kalian—utusan dari keluarga Vargas dan Negara Italy, dan aku sebagai Raja dari Jerman dan ayah dari Ludwig Beilschmidt meminta maaf yang sedalam-dalamnya kepada Vargas dan seluruh warga Italy. Sebenarnya, putraku—Ludwig Beilschmidt, telah pergi meninggalkan istana tadi malam tanpa sepengetahuan satu pun anggota keluarga. Karena itu kukatakan sekali lagi bahwa aku, sebagai kepala keluarga Beilschmidt dan sebagai pemimpin Jerman merasa perlu meminta maaf kepada kalian."

Alaric menundukkan kepalanya dengan penuh penyesalan. Kegeraman Gilbert muncul, dan kekesalannya kepada Ludwig makin menjadi-jadi. Dia buru-buru menghampiri sang ayah yang duduk di kursi besarnya dan meminta sang ayah untuk tidak menunduk seperti itu di depan orang lain.

Gilbert merasa sangat marah ketika dia dengar bisik-bisik di antara pemuka yang hadir dan tatapan tak percaya dari dua utusan yang kini ada di depannya. Tapi dia masih diam sambil memegangi tangan sang ayah yang terlihat sangat tertekan. Dia lalu berdiri, dan berkata dengan suara lantang pada Antonio dan Alfonso, juga kepada pemuka yang lain, "Aku akan segera membawa kembali adikku, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Putra Mahkota kerajaan Jerman. Aku berjanji demi darah yang mengalir di tubuhku dan demi mahkota ayahku. Aku akan membawa Ludwig Beilschmidt dari tempat pelariannya, dan akan kembali melanjutkan pertunangan yang tertunda ini. Aku bersumpah."

Antonio dan Alfonso saling berpandangan lalu saling setuju untuk membawa berita ini kepada Raja mereka, Julius Vargas, dan juga kepada putri manis yang dimiliki Italy, Felicia Vargas. Antonio tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan dikatakan Felicia nanti jika dia tahu kabar bahwa calon tunangannya ternyata kabur tanpa memberikan kabar.

Selama perjalanan pulang, terus menerus dia merisaukan hal itu. Dia memang sangat menyayangi Felicia, dan dia akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan keponakannya tersebut.

"Felicia yang malang." Antonio menatap kakaknya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria berambut panjang itu menatap jalanan yang dia lalui dengan mata yang sulit ditafsirkan, bahkan oleh Antonio sendiri. Ada kemarahan di mata cokelat itu. Tapi ada juga kesedihan. "Jika aku melihat Felicia menangis, aku seperti melihat kakakku sendirilah yang menangis. Dan aku benci hal itu."

Antonio menghela napas berat. "Ya, aku juga."

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan lelaki Beilschmidt itu? Dia membuat segalanya menjadi rumit."

Antonio diam tak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, karena dia sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya. Dan dia tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkan hal itu, karena dia sudah terlampau sibuk memikirkan Felicia. Suara tapak kuda menjadi satu-satunya melodi yang mengisi perjalanan pulang kedua utusan dari Italy itu. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara karena keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan kekhawatiran masing-masing.

.

"Hhhh, _Your Highness_… ini sudah cukup jauh dari Jerman, _Your Highness_." Raivis tak henti-hentinya berujar seperti itu kepada Ludwig yang tak jua berhenti mendaki gunung Olimpus. Napasnya terputus-putus, dan dia harus dibantu oleh Toris untuk melanjutkan menanjaki tebing-tebing terjal.

"Belum cukup, Raivis. Belum cukup jauh."

Ludwig pun sama terengah-engahnya seperti dua pengawalnya. Sejak tadi malam, tidak sekali pun mereka bertiga berhenti melangkah dan beristirahat meskipun hanya beberapa jenak. Ludwig terus berjalan ke atas, ke puncak Olimpus.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan para Dewa. Akan kuambil semua pelajaran mereka mengenai kepemimpinan dan keperkasaan. Ya, akan kudapatkan semua itu. Gilbert akan terdiam melihatku nanti, dan ayahku pasti akan bangga padaku."

Mereka bertiga berhenti saat badai salju menerpa mereka. Bersembunyi di dalam goa yang mereka temukan, dan akhirnya mereka beristirahat. Ludwig berdiam diri di bagian terdalam goa, dan mendengarkan suara-suara alam. Dia bertapa, menyatu dengan sekitarnya untuk mendengarkan suara para dewa. Raivis maupun Toris tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mengganggu dan bersuara berisik. Keduanya duduk di dekat mulut goa, menghangatkan diri dengan api unggun, dan berjaga di sana.

**.::To be continued::.**

**Cast**: Alaric (**Germania**), Ludwig (**Germany**), Gilbert (**Prussia**), Timothy (**Netherland**), Isabele (**Belgium**), Caroline (**Luxembourg**), Julius (**Ancient Rome**), Felicia (**Italy**), Lovino (**Romano**), Antonio (**Spain**), Alfonso (**Portugal**), Toris (**Lithuania**), Raivis (**Latvia**)


	2. Chapter 2

"Apakah dia membenciku, Paman?"

Felicia berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Setidaknya, tidak jatuh saat Antonio berada di sekitarnya. Antonio menggeleng, "Tentu tidak, Feli. Tidak. Pasti dia memiliki alasan lain pergi dari kerajaannya. Dan yang pasti _bukan_ karena alasan dia membencimu."

Felicia diam. Dia tak kuasa lagi mengeluarkan suara yang dia khawatirkan justru akan membuatnya makin pilu dan menangis tersedu. Dia duduk dengan sedih di kursinya sambil menatap perapian yang apinya kini nyaris redup karena kekurangan kayu. Antonio berdiri di sampingnya, mengusap lembut pundaknya. Menenangkan keponakannya yang terlihat syok. Sudah tiga hari sejak kepulangannya dari Jerman, dan baru hari ini dia berani memberitahukan berita itu kepada sang keponakan.

Dia tak bisa menyalahkan Sang Raja yang memerintahnya untuk memberitahukan hal itu kepada Feli, tapi dia benar-benar merasa tersiksa saat melihat sang pemilik mata amber begitu bersedih karena berita yang dibawanya.

Akhirnya sang gadis berhasil menahan gejolak dari dalam hatinya, dan dia bertanya lagi, "Apa karena aku jelek, _Paman_, sehingga Pangeran Ludwig tidak bersedia menikahiku?"

Antonio terpekik, "Astaga, Felicia sayang! Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Antonio menatap wajah keponakannya, "Tahukah engkau? Engkau adalah gadis paling manis dan paling cantik yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini. Di Italy ini, semua orang mengakui kecantikanmu. Kau adalah wanita anggun dan mempesona."

Felicia sudah akan membalas kata-kata Antonio sebelum Lovino masuk ke ruangan itu dan berkata dengan nada ketus, "Si Pemakan Kentang itu _benar-benar_ membawa masalah. Kau tahu Felicia? Di luar sana telah banyak beredar berita bahwa _pertunanganmu_ dibatalkan dan seluruh dunia tahu manusia dari negeri kentang itu melarikan diri dari pertunangannya. Hah, fitnah kejam darimana itu?"

Baik Felicia maupun Antonio terdiam melihat Lovino yang mencak-mencak sendiri di hadapan kakak dan pamannya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka untuk menenangkan sang bungsu Vargas, karena kala pemilik sepasang _hazel_ itu marah-marah, justru terlihat menggemaskan dan sangat menghibur. Antonio sangat berterima kasih kepada Lovino yang akhirnya mampu membawa senyuman Felicia meskipun Lovino sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu.

"_Her Highness_?" Seorang pelayan masuk dan menunduk hormat kepada Felicia, "_Your Majesty_ memanggil Anda ke _ballroom_ segera."

Felicia menatap mata hijau Antonio sebelum saling bertatapan dengan adiknya. "Untuk apa, Eduard?"

Eduard semula terlihat ragu untuk memberitahukan sang putri. Tapi dia menduga-duga bahwa Felicia tidak akan pergi jika tidak tahu alasan dia dipanggil oleh sang ayah ke _ballroom_ malam-malam seperti ini.

"Uhm… seorang… ah, maksud saya, utusan dari kerajaan Austria baru saja tiba."

Lovino berdiri di depan si pelayan berkacamata itu dengan mata melotot, "Untuk apa mereka kemari?"

Lagi-lagi Eduard merasa enggan menjawab pertanyaan Lovino. Tapi, dia merasa tidak nyaman dipelototi oleh sang pangeran, dan mau tak mau dia menjawab, "Pangeran Mahkota Austria datang dengan tujuan… ingin meminang anda."

Lovino segera berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Felicia dan Antonio. Suara langkah ketiganya memenuhi koridor, beradu dengan detak suara jarum detik dari jam besar yang menjadi kebanggaan sang raja Italy. Ketika pintu besar _ballroom_ berhasil memasuki jangkauan mata ketiganya, langkah Lovino semakin cepat hingga akhirnya dia mendorong kuat-kuat pintu itu dan melotot pada sekelompok orang yang berdiri di depan sang ayah.

"Aku tak tahu, kerajaan mana yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya bertamu ke istana ketika saatnya umat manusia beristirahat tenang di ranjang hangatnya." Lovino berjalan buru-buru ke samping ayahnya dan masih melotot pada tamu mereka.

Seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat bersahaja berbicara dengan dagu terangkat, "Silakan. Silakan jika kalian berkeinginan untuk istirahat malam ini. Namun asal kalian tahu, kami segera berangkat dari Austria sesegera mungkin supaya datang lebih dulu di Italy daripada lima utusan kerajaan lainnya. Tidurlah kalian dengan tenang malam ini, karena esok hari, aku sangat yakin utusan dari kerajaan Rusia, Inggris, Srivijaya, Yunani, dan Mesir akan membuat keributan di sini untuk saling membangga-banggakan kerajaannya. Dan—oh, inikah putri yang kecantikannya begitu diagung-agungkan itu?"

Pemuda yang berbicara jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan Lovino itu menatap Felicia yang baru tiba dengan pandangan kagum. Dia berjalan menghampiri sulung Vargas tersebut dan menunduk penuh hormat kepadanya sambil menggapai jemari kecil Felicia, "Saya adalah Roderich Edelstein II, putra dari Raja Roderich Edelstein I, _Your Highness_. Saya datang kemari untuk menggantikan posisi Ludwig Beilschmidt yang melarikan diri karena merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan _The Fairest_."

Tangan Felicia dikecup oleh orang itu, dan Lovino buru-buru menghampiri mereka dan melepaskan pegangan tangan orang yang ternyata adalah Pangeran Mahkota Austria tersebut. "Kau! Menjauh dari kakakku!"

Felicia menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak, dia bukannya tidak percaya telah harus menerima kata-kata sok romantis dari putra raja yang dia kenal baik sebagai seorang pemusik yang handal. Roderich Edelstein I pernah bertamu ke istananya dan terlihat jauh lebih baik daripada orang di depannya itu. Dia tidak akan percaya pemuda ini adalah putra dari Raja Austria itu jika tidak melihat cincin yang dia pakai di ibu jari kanannya.

Yang Felicia tidak percayai adalah bahwa ternyata dunia lebih dulu tahu mengenai pertunangannya yang gagal daripada dirinya. Dan kini semua orang tahu bahwa Felicia hanyalah seorang putri malang yang calon tunangannya kabur sehari sebelum utusan dari kerajaannya datang untuk mengesahkan hubungan sakral keduanya.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarnya untuk segera menumpahkan apa yang terus menerus tertahan di hatinya. Dia terus menangis hingga siang hari. Dia tidak memedulikan lima utusan kerajaan lain yang datang untuk niatan yang sama seperti tamunya tadi malam. Dia tidak memedulikan keributan enam utusan kerajaan yang sulit dihentikan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Dia tidak memedulikan kata-kata memaksa utusan enam kerajaan itu yang semakin membuat pening ayahnya dan membuat amarah Lovino karena prosesi sembahyangnya di kuil terganggu karena suara-suara berisik keenamnya yang terdengar sampai kuil yang jaraknya enam ratus meter dari istana!

Felicia ingin sendiri. Dengan mata yang masih memerah dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan, dia berjalan-jalan di taman yang berwarna putih karena masih ditutupi salju. Napasnya beruap, dan lehernya kedinginan. Tapi dia memaksakan diri berada di taman yang dingin.

"Felicia?"

Felicia sedang mempermainkan salju yang ada di atas meja saat Antonio melihatnya dari dalam istana dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang putri. "Sedang apa kau di sini, Feli?"

"Tidak ada." Felicia menunduk, tidak ingin memperlihatkan mata merahnya kepada sang paman meskipun dia tahu, Antonio telah mengetahui dirinya yang menangis semalaman.

"Kemarilah. Kemarilah." Antonio menghampiri Felicia yang duduk menggigil di kursi taman, dan memeluknya. Dia juga mengalungkan syal yang dia kenakan ke leher Felicia agar gadis itu merasa hangat. "Kau masih bersedih, Feli?"

Felicia tidak menjawab karena Antonio pasti tahu jawabannya adalah, "iya".

"Putra dari selir Beilschmidt telah bersumpah akan membawa kembali Ludwig Beilschmidt. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan memenuhi sumpahnya itu."

"Kenapa paman percaya pada kata-kata seorang putra dari selir? Bisa saja dia berbohong dan justru bahagia Putra Mahkota menghilang dari kerajaan dan batal menikah denganku. Bagaimana pun, _putra selir_ tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Hei, hei, Felicia." Antonio segera membelai pundak Felicia yang menjauhinya, "Kau tidak boleh berprasangka seperti itu. Gilbert menyayangi ayahnya, dan dia telah bersumpah demi darahnya sendiri dan mahkota ayahnya."

Felicia diam dipeluk Antonio. Begitupun sang bungsu Carriedo yang masih memeluk Felicia sebelum dia mendengar langkah kaki dari belakangnya dan menemukan seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu datang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "_Bonjour, Mademoiselle_."

"Siapa kau?" Antonio bertanya curiga. Pria pirang itu menunduk dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. "Francis Bonnefoy. Dewa malang yang telah dikutuk oleh Zeus menjadi seorang manusia."

"Apa?" Felicia memandanginya dengan tidak percaya. Kedua keningnya berkerut.

"Aku adalah seorang dewa anak Afrodit. Karena aku telah berani meniduri ibuku sendiri, aku dikutuk oleh Zeus untuk menjadi seorang manusia. Dan selama semalaman aku mendengarkan suara tangisan malang seorang gadis yang putus cintanya, dan aku merasa sangat terganggu dengan kegundahan hatimu, _Mademoiselle_." Francis memberikan senyuman dan tatapan menggoda pada sang putri.

Antonio memandang marah pada Francis dan dia berteriak, "Mau apa kau kemari? Pergilah! Jangan ganggu kami."

Francis terkikik. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat ramah pada Felicia, "Aku datang bukan untuk mengganggu kalian, Wahai Manusia. Aku datang justru dengan keinginan membantu _mademoiselle_-ku yang malang. Aku akan membantumu terbebas dari orang-orang yang memperebutkanmu dengan cara barbar, _Milady_."

Antonio dan Felicia saling berpandangan hingga Antonio kembali bertanya, "Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja. Ibuku adalah Afrodit, dewi cinta. Saudara-saudaraku adalah Cupid. Aku membawa cinta dan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang."

Antonio dan Felicia kembali berpandangan. Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk mempercayai kata-kata Francis dan memanggil keenam utusan untuk bertemu dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai anak Afrodit dan telah memerintahkan pengawal untuk menangkapnya apabila orang itu terbukti berbohong.

"Sebagai utusan cinta, aku akan memberikan satu cara bagi kalian yang pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta Mlle Felicia Vargas." Francis berkata di depan keenam utusan kerajaan, Felicia, Lovino, Antonio, Alfonso, dan raja Italy sendiri, Julius Vargas.

"Cara apa itu?" Seorang utusan dari Srivijaya bertanya. Francis menyeringai pada orang berkulit sawo matang tersebut. "Teka-teki. Aku akan berikan kalian satu teka-teki, dan bagi kalian yang berhasil menjawab teka-tekiku itu, berarti dia berhak untuk menikahi Putri kebanggaan Negeri ini."

Keenam utusan saling berpandangan. Francis kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi…, apabila tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bisa menjawabnya, maka Mlle Felicia Vargas menjadi milikku."

Julius Vargas merasa khawatir. Begitu pula Lovino. Segera bungsu Vargas itu bertanya, "Apakah teka-teki itu juga berlaku untuk semua orang yang ada di Italy ini?"

Francis tersenyum penuh hormat pada sang pangeran semata wayang, "Tentu saja, Yang Mulia Pangeran Lovino Vargas."

Lovino dan Julius saling menghembuskan napas lega. Julius cukup yakin bahwa salah satu dari Antonio dan Alfonso pasti cukup cerdas untuk menjawab teka-teki sehingga putrinya tidak harus dinikahkan pada siapapun selain putra Beilschmidt. Dan Lovino cukup percaya pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia pasti akan bisa menjawab teka-teki tersebut.

"Baiklah. Bisakah kuberitahukan teka-teki itu sekarang?" Francis meminta kembali perhatian orang-orang yang sedikit berisik tadi. Semua orang mengangguk, dan Francis tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Teka-tekinya adalah—," Francis menatap mata semua orang yang ada di _ballroom_, "—dia adalah seorang pelayan, padahal dia guru dari semua orang. Ilmu pengobatan dari China yang termasyur berasal dari dia. Sewaktu dia hidup, banyak gunung megah yang berdiri. Namun, waktu dia mati, semua gunung tidak berbekas tersapu air. Siapakah dia?"

Semua orang terdiam. Saling berpikir. Felicia menatap khawatir ayah dan adiknya. Dia juga berharap penuh pada paman-pamannya. Dan dengan takut-takut dia memandangi enam utusan kerajaan yang sama-sama berpikir keras seperti empat anggota keluarganya. Sedangkan Francis masih tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Uhm…." Seorang pemuda yang mengaku pangeran dari India mengangkat tangannya. Semua orang memandanginya dengan khawatir. "Ghandi? Mahatma Gandhi?"

Francis terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menatap takjub pangeran India itu, lalu kemudian dia tertawa. "Mahatma Gandhi katanya?" Dia menyikut salah seorang pengawal yang paling dekat dengannya dan bertanya pada pengawal itu, "Kau percaya itu? Dia menjawabnya."

Lalu tawa itu redam, dan wajah Francis berubah menjadi sebuah wajah muram, dan meneriakkan kata "Salah!" dan meneruskannya dengan seringai mengejek, "Kau berpikir abad berapa sekarang, Nak?"

"Bagaimana dengan Bunda Theresa?" Roderich Edelstein II mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum lebar, tapi Francis justru memberinya sebuah gelengan.

Semua orang berusaha menebak-nebak, siapa tokoh yang sangat berjasa di dunia, tapi tak ada satu pun jawaban yang benar. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Julius khawatir. Dia meminta waktu untuk menjawab teka-teki itu selama tiga bulan. Semula Francis tidak mau, tapi karena keyakinan Julius bahwa akan ada setidaknya satu orang saja yang bisa menjawab teka-teki itu, akhirnya anak Afrodit itu setuju. Julius segera menyebarkan teka-teki itu ke seluruh penjuru Italy. Dia juga memerintahkan Antonio dan Alfonso untuk pergi ke seluruh negeri untuk mencari orang yang bisa menjawab teka-teki tersebut.

Felicia yang masih tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki mana pun karena dia masih menghormati janji yang dibuat oleh ayahnya dan Raja Jerman, diam-diam meminta Antonio dan Alfonso untuk mencari seorang wanita yang pandai berseni dan bijaksana. Dia berharap, wanita seni itulah yang bisa menjawab teka-teki itu sehingga dia akan terbebas dari menikah dengan lelaki yang bisa menjawabnya.

.

Sudah tiga hari Ludwig berdiam diri di bagian dalam gua. Terus memejamkan mata di sana, namun tidak tidur. Dia juga tidak makan maupun minum hingga akhirnya Zeus menghargai perjuangan pemuda itu. Sebagai perjuangan terakhir, Zeus mengirimkan bidadari jelita bernama Siti Sri Loropati dan dua adiknya, Siti Sri Sendani dan Siti Sri Beni untuk menggoda Ludwig.

Loropati, Sendani, dan Beni muncul tanpa sepengetahuan Raivis dan Toris yang berjaga di pintu masuk karena ketiganya memang tidak masuk lewat sana. Ketiganya bisa melayang dan berteleportasi kemana pun mereka inginkan. Dan karena mereka bertiga ditugaskan oleh Dewa agung untuk menggoda Ludwig, dengan senang hati bidadari jelita nun genit itu membuai Ludwig. Tertawa dengan manja di telinga sang pangeran Beilschmidt. Loropati mengusap lembut rahang tegas sang pemuda Jerman. Sendani tak melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Ludwig, dan Beni terus menerus menggenggam tangan putra kedua Beilschmidt itu.

"Kak, kakak." Sendani memanggil kakaknya. Katanya dengan girang, "Kata Dewa Agung, jika kita berhasil membuatnya tergoda, kita bisa menikahinya."

"Tentu saja, adikku." Loropati tersenyum gembira. "Kita akan menikah dengan pemuda tampan ini."

"Aku yang akan mendapatkannya untuk pertama kali." Sendani segera berkata setelah kakaknya selesai berucap yang menimbulkan kerut kesal di wajah jelita Loropati, "Apa? Tidak bisa. Aku adalah yang tertua dari kalian semua. Jadi, aku lah yang akan mendapatkannya untuk pertama kali."

"Sudahlah, kakak-kakakku. Berhentilah bertengkar. Siapapun yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang mendapatkan Putra Beilschmidt tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Loropati terdiam mendengar kata-kata adik bungsunya. Lalu dia berbalik pada sang pemuda. Dan dengan nada menggoda, dia bertanya pada pemilik mata biru indah itu, "Hei, Ludwig sayang, bukalah matamu. Bercengkramalah pada kami. Akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau tahu?" Sendani berbisik di telinga Ludwig, "Calon istrimu itu sudah dilamar enam orang pangeran tampan. Aku yakin, salah satunya pasti bisa meruntuhkan hati Felicia."

"Benar. Benar." Beni mengangguk setuju, "Apalagi kalian belum pernah bertemu dan bertatap muka satu sama lain. Sudah pasti Felicia lebih memilih orang yang memukau mata dan hatinya daripada pria yang belum pernah dia temui satu kali pun."

Loropati tertawa, "Bahkan bertukar surat pun kalian belum pernah."

"Jadi pilihlah kami," kata Beni lagi. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah manisnya. Dia menciumi tangan Ludwig, "Tidakkah cukup kami bertiga untukmu? Kami adalah bidadari paling cantik yang pernah ada di Olimpus. Bahkan Afrodit mengakui kejelitaan kami."

Sendani terkikik. Dia masih menggelayut manja di leher sang pemuda Jerman, "Adikku benar. Jadi, bukalah sedikit saja matamu untuk melihat kecantikan kami bertiga. Sedikiiiiit saja."

"Ya, lihatlah kami. Kami bahkan jauh lebih menawan dari Felicia, calon tunangan yang telah kau tinggalkan itu." Loropati kini menciumi pipi Sang Jerman. Ketiganya terus menerus membisikkan kata-kata godaan dan penuh cinta ke telinga Ludwig. Namun, tidak satu kali pun Ludwig membuka matanya. Mata biru itu terus tersembunyi di dalam kelopaknya, menjaga indera penglihatannya dari segala bentuk godaan visual. Dia juga menahan diri dari segala sentuhan, dan terus menulikan telinganya sehingga dia menganggap semua kata-kata bernada manja yang diucapkan tiga bidadari yang menemaninya hanyalah sebuah dengungan nyamuk yang tidak berguna.

Sehari semalam ketiganya bersama-sama Ludwig, akhirnya Sendani berujar dengan bosan, "Wahai Dewa yang Agung. Sudah kami goda pria ini satu hari satu malam sesuai perintahmu, namun bahkan tidak sesenti pun jarinya bergerak. Aku mulai muak dengan lelaki keras kepala ini, oh, Dewaku."

Panggilan Sendani membuat kemunculan Dewa besar Zeus di depan Ludwig. Dewa berjenggot itu terkekeh dan akhirnya benar-benar mengakui perjuangan sang Jerman muda. Dengan segera tiga bidadari yang sejak kemarin menempel terus pada Ludwig beralih pada sang Dewa besar dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Kalian sudah melaksanakan tugas kalian dengan sangat baik, anak-anakku."

Loropati terkikik kegirangan mendengar pujian Zeus. Sendani juga. Dan Beni hanya tersenyum kecil sambil terus bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Zeus. Kata pemimpin para Dewa itu pada Ludwig, "Rasanya belum cukup aku melihat perjuanganmu, Beilschmidt."

Tangan dewa itu berputar-putar di atas tubuh Ludwig yang terlihat mungil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuh Zeus. Seketika, cahaya menyelimuti goa gelap itu, dan sinar terang menyilaukan mata dua pengawal Ludwig yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat Ludwig dan Zeus berada.

"Raivis?"

Raivis membuka matanya saat beberapa detik menyadari sinar yang tadi menyilaukan matanya telah hilang. Namun, dia masih kesulitan untuk beradaptasi, sehingga dia hanya melihat siluet hitam di latar putih untuk beberapa menit.

"Raivis, aku seperti melihat seorang gadis di depanku."

"Apa?" Raivis tak percaya pada kata-kata Toris. Dia masih kesulitan untuk melihat. Toris berkata lagi, "Benar. Ada wanita."

"K…, kau bohong, Toris. D…, di…, di sini hanya ada aku dan kau. J…, ja…, jangan menakut-nakuti aku!"

"Aku tidak bohong." Toris yang juga sama butanya seperti Raivis masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menggapai sesuatu yang dia percaya sebagai satu-satunya milik wanita yang dia yakini ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Lihat, aku bahkan memegang dadanya!"

"Ah! Toris, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Kurang ajar, yang kau pegang itu dadaku, Toris! Ah, sejak kapan aku memiliki payudara?"

Akhirnya dua penglihatan pengawal itu kembali membaik. Dan keduanya sama-sama terheran-heran saat menyadari perubahan tubuh masing-masing.

"Toris?"

Raivis dan Toris saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tak percaya pada apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka. Raivis meneruskan kalimatnya, "Sejak kapan kau dan aku jadi perempuan?"

"Sejak sinar membuat mata kita buta untuk sejenak, Raivis."

"Astaga."

"Dewa sialan." Keduanya mendengar suara seorang wanita dari arah Ludwig berasal. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita berpakaian lelaki yang keduanya percaya adalah pakaian yang sebelumnya dipakai oleh tuan mereka muncul. Ujar wanita itu lagi, "Dia mengubahku jadi wanita."

Raivis dan Toris saling berpandangan sebelum kompak berteriak, "_Your Highness_!"

"_Your Highness_."

Gilbert mengurut pelan keningnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya terus menggenggam tangan ayahnya yang sudah terbaring di tempat tidur sejak kepulangan utusan dari Italy.

"_Your Highness_."

Lagi-lagi Gilbert tidak mengacuhkan panggilan Patih yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya. Timothy yang berdiri di samping kakaknya menepuk pundak Gilbert dan memanggilnya dengan nada yang lebih keras dari biasanya dia berbicara, "Gil!"

Gilbert terkaget-kaget saat dia merasakan sentuhan dan panggilan Timothy. Dia menatap adiknya dengan bingung, "Ada apa, Tim?"

Timothy memberi kode bahwa di ruangan itu juga ada Patih yang menunggunya. Gilbert dengan kikuk mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya dari sang ayah. Dia berjalan mengikuti Sang Patih, dan Timothy berjalan di belakangnya. Keduanya masuk ke ruang kerja Raja Beilschmidt yang sudah beberapa hari tidak tersentuh.

"Bukannya saya tidak berempati atas jatuh sakitnya _Your Majesty King_ Alaric Beilschmidt, tapi jika tidak ada satu pun yang mengurus pemerintahan untuk menggantikan posisi _Your Majesty_, negara ini tidak lama lagi akan hancur." Dengan wajah datar Patih itu berbicara pada Gilbert selaku anak tertua Beilschmidt. Tapi sang pemuda bermata _ruby_ itu hanya berkata, "Ah, kau benar. Seharusnya Ludwig menggantikan posisi ayah saat ini."

"Ludwig _pergi_ dari Jerman, Gil." Timothy mengingatkan kakak sulungnya tersebut. Lagi-lagi Gilbert tersentak, "Ah, kau benar. Seharusnya aku saat ini mencari Ludwig sesuai sumpahku dulu di hadapan utusan Italy."

Gilbert seperti boneka yang bersiap keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Timothy menahannya. Dengan alis berkerut, Timothy berkata dengan nada keras pada sang kakak, "Kau seharusnya menggantikan ayah untuk saat ini. Jika kau pergi dari sini, siapa yang akan mengurus tanah ini?"

"Siapa? Tentu saja kau, Tim. Kau mau menyuruh Little Carol yang duduk di meja itu?" Gilbert menunjuk meja kerja ayahnya yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas. Timothy mendelik, "Kau gila? Kaulah yang seharusnya duduk di sana."

"Aku? Kenapa bukan kau saja? Jika aku yang mengurus semua dokumen itu, siapa yang akan mencari Ludwig?"

"Aku yang akan mencari Ludwig." Dengan penuh percaya diri Timothy berkata pada sang kakak. Gilbert menganga tidak percaya. "Kau? Kau yakin? Astaga, Tim. Timothyku. Kau adalah jenis manusia yang sudah memakan segala jenis buku, dan pasti kau sudah tidak asing lagi dengan urusan kenegaraan. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang duduk di sana. Bukankah kebiasaanmu dulu begitu? Kau tidak pantas berada di luar ruangan!"

"Gil! _Hey_, Gilbert!" Timothy terlihat tidak senang dengan kata-kata sang kakak. "Kau lupa pesan ayah? Seorang pemimpin yang baik adalah pemimpin yang memahami ilmu perang, mahir berkuda, pandai memanah, dan piawai berkesenian. Ludwig…, dia—hei, dengarkan kata-kataku, Gil!" Timothy segera menarik tangan kakaknya yang akan berjalan lagi. "Dengar, Gil. Ludwig sudah pandai dalam memanah, dan dia sangat mahir dalam berkuda. Tapi dia masih belum menguasai ilmu perang dan berkesenian. Sedangkan aku sebaliknya. Aku—" Timothy menepuk dadanya, "—aku sudah sangat terlatih dalam ilmu perang dan seni. Tapi aku lemah dalam berkuda dan memanah.

"Dan dari semua putra ayah, hanya kau seoranglah yang telah mahir keempat hal itu. Jadi, biarkan aku mengasah kemahiran berkuda dan ketangkasan memanahku sambil mencari Ludwig. Sedangkan kau… _please_, Gilbert!" Timothy lagi-lagi memaksa Gilbert mendengarkan penjelasannya, "—untuk sementara saja. Untuk sementara saja kau mengurus hal ini. Untuk sementara saja hingga aku membawa pulang Ludwig."

"Tim." Gilbert akhirnya mengalah untuk pergi dan memegangi pundak adik keduanya tersebut. "Lupakan empat hal yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang pemimpin yang diajarkan oleh Ayah. Kau lebih mahir dariku dan lebih cerdas daripada aku mengenai hal ini. Kau—" Gilbert menatap meja di dalam ruangan kerja ayahnya, "—duduklah di sana. Biarkan aku mencari Ludwig dan menyeret pulang anak brengsek itu. Aku telah bersumpah di depan semuanya, kau ingat?"

Timothy menatap Gilbert tidak percaya. Dia masih terpaku saat Gilbert telah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah.

"PERSETAN DENGAN SUMPAH, GIL!" Timothy berteriak dengan penuh amarah. "PERGILAH! PERGILAH SESUKA YANG KAU MAU. CARI LUDWIGMU ITU!"

Timothy berbalik. Menghadap dinding. Membelakangi Gilbert yang masih terus melangkah.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika sepulangnya kau dan Ludwig nanti Jerman sudah tinggal nama karena pemimpin sementaranya hanyalah seorang pemuda yang masih gemetaran memegangi pedang."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan Timothy dengan suara pelan. Tapi Gilbert bisa mendengarkan dan itu membuat langkah Gilbert terhenti. Mendecih pelan, Gilbert berbalik kepada adiknya yang ternyata juga berbalik menghadap dirinya.

"Kau memaksaku, Kutu buku sialan!"

**.::To be continued::.**

**New cast: **Eduard** (Estonia)**, Siti Sri Loropati (**Indonesia**), Siti Sri Sendani (**Malaysia**), Siti Sri Beni (**Singapore**), Roderich Edelstein I (**Austria**), Francis (**France**)


End file.
